


Today Is A Fairytale

by Olivia_Huang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 全员向沙雕甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Huang/pseuds/Olivia_Huang
Summary: 人设：村傻盾（伪）x村少冬村霸锤x村花基首富铁x隔壁孩子虫





	Today Is A Fairytale

温暖的日光从山尖泻出，山清水秀的复联村又变得生机勃勃。  
“早间新闻播报：复联村的村民们早上好。今天是东方文化中的七夕节，相当于我们这里的情人节，这个节日的源头得从古老的中国说起⋯⋯”村长助理寇森优美的声音从村口的喇叭中传来。带着一点点和平日不一样的粉红泡泡，复联村崭新的一天来临了。

詹吧唧正在李子园里浇水，还带着刚起床的懵劲，第一次听说这个来自东方的七夕节，他一时有些理解不过来，呆在原地打量着手里的小水壶。  
“Hey！”身后响亮的声音打破了晨间的宁静，吧唧吓得水壶随手一抛，听到了一个熟悉的声音发出受痛的哀叫声。他回头一看，原来是最近老是跟着自己的罗大盾，他正跌坐在地上，摸着自己红肿起来的额头，怀里还抱着一只毛茸茸的小猫。罗大盾右手撑着地板站起来，面对着吧唧。  
“你怎么又跟着我！”吧唧皱起眉头，腮帮子鼓鼓的，佯装生气地瞪着大盾。大盾露出标志性的五好青年阳光微笑，把自己蜷曲的左臂稍稍敞开，露出里面那个毛茸茸的小球。“昨天寇森就告诉我今天是七夕节了，这是送给你的礼物！”罗大盾满眼期待地看着吧唧。“我又不是你的情人，你为什么……哇！”反驳的话才说到一半，吧唧就被大盾怀里的小猫吸引了。那只小猫有着圆圆的包子脸，柔软修长的白毛遍布全身，只有那双分外大的眼睛周围分布着灰黑色的毛发，不禁让人想起远方的吸血鬼国度。小猫的尾巴缠上了吧唧的手掌，又从虎口处滑出。“你可以叫它Sebastian，这是我想的名字。”罗大盾说道。  
吧唧忍不住走近了一步，伸出手抚摸小猫的肚皮。小猫伸长了脖子发出舒服的轻吟声。吧唧被软绵绵的猫叫融化了，本来不高兴的表情也软了下来，眼角翘起了温柔的弧度。他沉浸于抚摸着那只叫Sebastian的小猫，完全没有注意到自己已经半倚靠在大盾的怀里。  
大盾的脸从耳尖红到了后颈，吧唧柔软的头发在他薄薄的T恤上摩擦，他脸颊的温度透过布料传到了他的胸口。大盾看着吧唧甜蜜的笑容，终于忍不住凑到他的脸颊上啄了一口。  
吧唧像一只受惊的刺猬一样，立马跳开到一旁，瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛对大盾喊：“你干嘛呀！我不跟你玩了！”他一把抱过大盾怀里的Sebastian，连小水壶都不捡，就蹬蹬蹬头也不回地跑了，只留下大盾一个人在李子园里傻笑。  
但是，大盾不知道，吧唧回到家之后，在被窝里抱着他的小猫，脸红了一个上午，还在床上打滚，对着小猫傻笑。  
吧唧也不知道，大盾家里也有一只猫叫Chris，Chris和Sebastian是著名的神猫眷侣，一天不见面要闹的那种爱情。这是他们不在一起住的第一天，然而Chris和Sebastian当然不会让这种局面持续下去。  
\---------------------------  
到了下午，劳小基才从昨夜的激战余韵中完全清醒过来。一从床上坐起来，她就收获了一只笑嘻嘻的大金毛。她温柔地和大锤交换了一个“早安”吻，“为什么今天一直等我起床？”她问道。“我听他们说今天是东方的情人节，我想陪着你。”大锤说。  
大锤抱着小基，帮她洗漱，换上好看的新裙子，梳好柔顺的长发，带她到餐桌前享用“早餐”。   
饱餐一顿，大锤和小基依偎在沙发上，小基听着大锤讲牛郎织女的故事。“他们被规定一年才能相见一次，其他时间都见不到彼此……”“这多像你和我啊。”小基打断了大锤的话，“你常年在外面征战，好久才能回来，不久又要走，还老是受伤……”小基眼眶红了，把脑袋埋进大锤的胸膛里。  
大锤沉默了片刻，把小基扶起来，自己跑到房间里翻箱倒柜找出一个小盒子，拿着走到了小基面前。他单手握住小基的双手，抬头望着他：“我一直说战争结束了就回来娶你，但是战争一直在继续。我答应给你一个承诺。”大锤打开那个小盒子，里面静静躺着一条项链，精致的镂空吊坠上镶嵌着一颗晶莹剔透的绿宝石。大锤站起来，双手提着项链的两端，绕过小基的脖子，拨开她的头发，把项链戴在了她的胸前。“这是我们奥丁家族世代的传家宝，我的母亲让我传给我的妻子，现在，它是你的了。等着我回来和你结婚。”  
话音刚落，只听天上轰隆一声，电闪雷鸣，下起了暴雨。  
小基惊喜地摸着吊坠，扑到了大锤的怀里。“好，好，我等你。”  
\-------------------------------------  
晚上，荷兰虫下了晚自习，蹦蹦跳跳地回了家，想拿着刚发下来的卷子去找史塔克先生。  
自从上次下定了决心要考个好大学，本来就优秀的三好学生荷兰虫变得更加优秀了，这次考试更是蝉联全校第一，甩了第二名整整五十分。  
荷兰虫兴高采烈地敲开村里首富托尼的院子大门，抱着小书包跑到了托尼的面前。他们面对面坐在桌前，荷兰虫把书包里的成绩单抽出来递给史塔克先生，然后趴在桌子上，下巴压在手背上，满眼期待地看着史塔克。  
托尼在小虫回来之前就听说了这次考试的好成绩，但他还是耐心地把每一项科目的成绩都查看了一遍，露出了欣慰的微笑。托尼伸手揉了揉小虫柔软的棕色头发。  
学校招生办和小虫承诺过，鉴于他高中这三年的成绩格外优异，如果他在下一次考试——也就是高中的最后一次模拟考中又拿了第一名，就直接给他写推荐信，把他保送到漫威大学。荷兰虫心里高兴极了，考上漫威大学，就意味着他没有辜负全村人在他身上寄托的希望，尤其是史塔克先生一直以来的关心与支持。但他同时也担心，上了大学之后，要到离复联村很远的地方去上学，可是自己还没有跟史塔克先生表白呢。荷兰虫早上到了学校，听班主任说今天是七夕节——东方的情人节，他心里有了些想法。  
荷兰虫从桌子上起来，坐得端正，面对着史塔克先生。他紧张地攥着手指，耳尖红得滴血。“托......托尼，”荷兰虫好不容易开了口。史塔克心下一惊，这小孩一直很尊敬地叫自己史塔克先生，这是他第一次直呼自己的名字。“我听老师说今天是七夕节......”托尼肯定了自己心中的猜测，平时就发现这小孩越来越不对劲，但是表白这种事情怎么能让可爱的小朋友来做呢。他不自然地打断了荷兰虫的话，借着带他出去看星星的借口揽过他的肩膀带他出了门。荷兰虫有些难过地低下了头。  
“哇哦——”小孩子的情绪就是容易变化，刚刚还愁眉苦脸的荷兰虫，现在就被漫天绚烂的星河吸引了。今晚的星星好像特别好看。  
托尼拉过荷兰虫，点了一下自己的大天才智能手表，一个投影散射开来，出现了一座房子的影像。他们一起通过投影参观了整座房子的布局设计，荷兰虫不解地看着托尼，托尼关掉了投影，笑了笑，装作满不在乎地把目光投向远处，对荷兰虫说：“彼得，这是我在漫威大学附近新买的一套房子，等你考上了漫威大学之后我会和你一起过去那边住，呃......你也可以跟我一起住，我可以接送你上学。”托尼的眼睛以不正常的频率眨着。久久的沉默，托尼正疑惑着准备转身看荷兰虫的反应，怀里就收获了一个温柔的重量。彼得向上一跳，圈住托尼的脖子，整个人挂在他身上。托尼摸摸他的后脑勺，带着笑说：“别以为我不知道你这个小孩脑子里都在想些什么。”彼得害羞地把脑袋埋进托尼的怀抱里，落下轻轻的拳头，阻止他继续说下去。  
————————————  
这个七夕，复联村每个人的脸都红了不止一次，除了毛山姆。


End file.
